


Candles in the night

by Lilmoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very special day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles in the night

Pansy is running so fast that Blaise nearly stumbles over the steps of the Astronomy Tower trying to keep up with her. He doesn't know what she's so eager to show him, but he's not sure it's worth racing that much. Still, she's his best friend, and she can really be a bitch when he doesn't obey her demands.  
"Come on - she tells excitedly – We're nearly there!" Blaise pants something that might sound like a course about Merlin's balls but if asked he would totally deny it.  
Finally, he arrives on the last step, sweaty and eager to discover what made his friend so worked up.  
"I swear, if it's another of Draco's dirty tricks..." he begins, but she hushes him and takes his hand. Smiling her most secret smile, Pansy opens the door and leads him inside.  
The night is dark but few stars are enough to see a small table with something on it. It's a cake, he thinks stupidly, as if the candles on top of it weren't a clue.  
Pansy kisses him on the cheek, hugging him so tight he thinks his chest might implode, but he doesn't care. She remembered and that's enough. He closes his eyes and blows out the candles, his eyes closed, wishing he could live in this moment forever.


End file.
